givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruki Nakayama
Note, this is the manga page for Haruki, for the anime page view Haruki Nakayama Anime. Haruki Nakayama (中山 春樹) is a graduate student. He is bassist in Ritsuka's band. He is the oldest member of the band. A good brother to look after and very good-natured. Appearance He has long hair with his fringe clipped in place on top leaving his forehead seeable as his hair is held back tied behind his head. The bangs on his fringe hang down on either side of his face and reach down towards his chin. Haruki is physically tall and wears a hoody with the sleeves around the mid section of his arms. The hoody is unbuttoned so as to leave his black buttoned undershirt on show. In addition he wears trousers and shoes. Personality Haruki is kind and pure-hearted. He is carefree and cheerful both in his interactions with others and playing bass guitar, humming in occasion depending on his whim. Haruki is considerate, compassionate and nurturing to those he cares for, so he likes spoiling his friends and in particular Akihiko. Sometimes he can be shy, blushing when flattered or touched by Akihiko who, in according with Yatake Koji, says that his reactions are cute. He is supportive and hardworking when it comes to his band, acting as a mediator in Ritsuka and Mafuyu's quarrels and promoting the band online. On the other hand, Haruki shows to be insecure about himself and his music skills compared to the other members of the band. Deeply sensitive, Haruki tries to hide his true feelings and emotions (like sadness or anger) behind casual smiles. Story code. 1 Haruki is the final member to turn up to a band meeting. He apologises for being late before appearing startled to find a new person, Mafuyu in the room with them. With Ritsuka explaining to Mafuyu that Haruki is their bass player he moves to Akihiko to ask what is going on. code. 2 Discovering that Mafuyu is here to watch and learn, Haruki mimics the first words and connects with Akihiko as they register the possibilities. Emboldened, Haruki is thrilled they have to show him their good aspects. When Ritsuka raises the likelihood that Mafuyu has high expectations, Haruki again turns to Akihiko levelled by what could occur if they do not live up to the expectations. Haruki wonders how he could say something like that to deceive them. Hearing from Ritsuka that they should play like they usually do, Haruki is adamant that is not happening, he wants to show off. Referencing a joke and a movie, Haruki wants a certain approach to the performance and points to Ritsuka that he will provide the beautiful modern guitar. Visibly reacting to Ritsuka initiating the performance, he internally notes his excitement. He follows up with vocals along with his guitar tune before striking Akihiko with a fierce look. Together with guitarist Ritsuka and Akihiko on drums they perform before Mafuyu. In the studio once more Haruki tells Akihiko and Ritsuka when they arrive that Mafuyu has come again. Haruki is holding his hand and elaborates that he let him in after finding him sat outside. With Ritsuka's anger at finding Mafuyu again, Haruki suggests that he listen explaining that it looks like Mafuyu has managed to lengthen his guitar strings himself. Standing beside Akihiko he then delightfully points for him to listen as Mafuyu tests the strings. As Mafuyu and Ritsuka discuss the light music club, Haruki has his hair touched by Akihiko, replying that his bangs do not get in the way and commenting that he sure likes playing with people's hair. In the middle of his interaction with Akihiko, Haruki shares his astounded look as he hears Mafuyu state that Ritsuka was cooler. code. 3 Outside the studio with Akihiko, Haruki shares that Ritsuka seemed the self-centered type checking to see if Akihiko feels the same. Though now they both observe Ritsuka always does his best and is a good guy, Haruki raises if Ritsuka did not have an attitude at first. When hearing that it coms down to Ritsuka being good at guitar for his age among other reasons, Haruki observes that Akihiko really likes to pay attention to the people around him, adding even though his face is scary. Announcing that they are back to Ritsuka and Mafuyu in the studio, Haruki crouches down to the latters level, and encourages Mafuyu with the statement that he is starting to get somewhere. Continuing, he suggests if Mafuyu wants to play music seriously there is something that is really important that he should start thinking about soon. Joining in the band in registering what "that" important thing is, Haruki reveals that it is money. code. 4 Haruki notices Akhiko asking if Yayoi is able to get down from his motorbike alright. He does not react well to seeing him hold her wrist and check her hair. Called by him, Haruki has choice thoughts for that demonstration and does not speak until Akihiko brings up the message Ritsuka sent. Tired, Haruki moves to that conversation having seen the text. Haruki knew Ritsuka wanting Mafuyu to join to band would arise sooner or later, but he says it happened faster than he expected. Regarding Mafuyu he was thinking of watching him a little more as he made progress with the guitar. With Akihiko messaging Ritsuka for his reason, Haruki upbraids doing such a thing saying Akihiko already knows Ritsuka is interested in Mafuyu yet he nevertheless still asked. He is not sure what Ritsuka’s reply means, that they will get it when they listen to him. In the studio he appears jovially hysterical, laughing very loudly after learning Ritsuka got rejected by Mafuyu in joining the band. He does alleviate Ritsuka of more perceived injustices by assuring him that Mafuyu not being here now does not means that he is avoiding Ritsuka. Haruki puts it down to Mafuyu having an interview for a part time job today, before asking how the other two do not know about that based on their reactions. This decidedly does not help matters as Haruki realises Mafuyu had texted only him, and asks if Ritsuka does not know Mafuyu’s email address. The answer is no and Haruki steers the conversation that Mafuyu was just doing what they told him, namely to find a part time job if he wants to play music. Haruki himself did not expect him to take it that seriously. With it being for the sake of music Haruki queries whether Ritsuka asked Mafuyu “why” properly, explaining further that he is asking if Mafuyu gave a reason for refusing his offer of joining. Putting aside the contact information matter Haruki offers the suggestion that Ritsuka should communicate with Mafuyu better, music is all about that. His words appear to get through but communication is something Haruki worries about. Speaking aloud to Akihiko he wonders whether he said too much before having his hair ruffled by him. When told to be strict since he is like the older brother of everyone here, Haruki states that Akihiko is definitely not two years younger than him. code. 5 With college friends they observe Yayoi meeting with Akihiko something Haruki does not react well to it, which is noticed by those around him. As the days pass Haruki is astounded to hear Mafuyu sing before announcing the intention to turn one of their instrumental songs into one with lyrics. He shares this news in an indoor barbeque with his band but for all his plans everyone is focused on the meat. With Akihiko and Ritsuka diving in, Haruki thanks Mafuyu as he is offered meat by him. He thumps Akihiko telling him not to drink so much before he hears the suggestion for Akihiko to stay over at his place since he came by motorbike. With them both ending up drinking they head back to Haruki’s where he sleepily collapses in bed. Whilst he suggests Akihiko set up a futon or sleep on the floor Haruki experiences the universe when Akihiko collapses on top of him asleep. code. 6 The band is together as Haruki agrees with Mafuyu’s sureness that he compose the song himself may be too hard for him. He observes Ritsuka cradling Mafuyu’s face in his hands as he tries to encourage him to put his words in and express the song. With Mafuyu’s face being held and Ritsuka saying that he wants to play his song, it clicks for Haruki as he becomes aware of the tenderness in the moment between Ritsuka and Mafuyu. With Mafuyu unsure of what to write, Haruki enthusiastically encourages him that anything is fine, that music is about your feelings, like his cosmos or something. Having an idea, Haruki suggests that Mafuyu write about the love he has experienced so far asking if that is not most suitable. Haruki is unaware of the gravitation of raising love as a subject for Mafuyu. When told instantly to shut his mouth by Akihiko, Haruki reacts as if it were a statement out the blue and asks whether he thinks he is the boss and did he not just say a good thing just now. No idea why Akihiko is telling him to shut up again, Haruki is wrestled to the floor to physically silence him. Released and commenting how strong Akihiko is, afterwards he is alone with Mafuyu and wonders what was up with today. On Akihiko he hears from Mafuyu that he thinks he was just being considerate of him. Haruki asks whether love is taboo for Mafuyu and assuming it is he guesses going with a love song this time is hard. Taken aback by being asked if he has someone he loves, Haruki panics but he is not being put on the spot. He hears Mafuyu ask him what if one day that person suddenly disappeared from the world. Haruki thinks on the question for a moment before concluding that he would now know what to say. When Mafuyu leaves he is still unsure on what this is about. code. 7 Finishing his guitar performance he asks Ritsuka what he thinks of that style, and excitedly agrees with his view that it is liked more than before but turning to Akihiko he gets poked by a drum stick. He mediates when Ritsuka chides Mafuyu on whether he has been practising, from grabbing Ritsuka’s shoulders telling him to hold it to then resorting to clasping his hands over Ritsuka’s mouth. Getting his attention by squishing Ritsuka's face into a happy one, Haruki instructs Ritsuka to not scold Mafuyu one-sidedly like that and to stop cornering him. Haruki points out besides Ritsuka has also been acting strangely recently before it dawns on him how that comment may have been received. Haruki partially matches Ritsuka’s horrified facial expression as he realizes what he said. Later at another practice Haruki is surprised at Mafuyu’s improvement at guitar before pointing out that he is asleep when Mafuyu opts for a nap against the speakers. He is then guided from the room by Akihiko. Outside the room he notices Mafuyu is awake once more and asks if they should head back in. With no reply Haruki asks what is it as he is pulled down beside Akihiko. Shocked at Akihiko's suggestion they stop practising a week before the live, Haruki thinks the lyrics not being done yet is the more dangerous problem than the guitar playing aspects of the band. With him and Ritsuka being counted on it turns out Haruki was tasked with providing one on one support for Ritsuka whilst Akihiko tended to Mafuyu. Driving him back home it is challenging for Haruki. Aware of the bands current situation he compares it to a board game where the goal is within reach but they are sliding back and forth in the spaces before the end. Distracted by Akihiko's plan to roll the dice to attain the end goal, Haruki has to be reminded again by Ritsuka in the car with him that the light is green. With nothing left for it Haruki raises the issue stating bluntly that he thinks the reason Akihiko said to stop practicing might be Ritsuka's fault. Saying it all, he points out that whilst Ritsuka can play well his current form is obviously getting worse and Haruki reasons Ritsuka is feeling over-concious of Mafuyu. His summary concludes with him asking whether Ritsuka really thinks that he is fine with his usual performance. In the background of his mind Haruki feels he himself is being manipulated in this situation but continues to calmly elucidate the matter. Haruki does not know if Ritsuka even realizes that he is paying too much attention to Mafuyu's sounds but they way he is now Ritsuka will be eaten by the sounds. Glancing over, the board game is imagined with them even further from the goal. He wonders what Akihiko will do now, he also ended taking part in in gamble On Chapter Covers *code. 1 holding his guitar in a colored background group shot of the band with Mafuyu, Akihiko and Ritsuka. *code. 2 in a scene with Akihiko. *code. 3 glancing contemplatively to Mafuyu as they both read part time work magazines. *code. 8 beside Ritsuka he is wearing tea making garb whilst holding a tea tray. Etymology From Japanese 春 (haru) meaning "spring" combined with 樹 (ki) meaning "timber, trees, wood" Trivia * Compared with other band members, Haruki tends to listen to light pop music or Japanese rock music as well as cheerful dance music with a slow tempo. Overall he is not picky and listens to many music genres. * He likes the 'La Nouvelle Vague' movie. * Haruki’s hometown is in the Miyagi prefecture. Volume 4: code 21.5 (Page 147) * Haruki’s signature is an old man. * In an interview released by Natsuki Kizu on PASH magazine of September 2019, it is revealed that Haruki had a boyfriend in the past. * He drives a van with the license plate number: 580 22-58 References ca:Haruki Nakayama da:Haruki Nakayama es:Haruki Nakayama Category:Main (Manga) Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Bassists